


Everybody loves somebody

by wovlesin



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Gay Cowboys, John marston loves Arthur Morgan, Kinda??? Idk lol, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wovlesin/pseuds/wovlesin
Summary: Arthur and John we’re one suddenly, one heart, one life.





	Everybody loves somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure what this is, just something short and sweet I suppose. 
> 
> :-)

It’s always been John for Arthur.

The way they bonded, the way one another’s actions flowed easily with each other’s. 

Something about John made Arthur into a lovesick fool. 

Maybe it was the way his hair cascaded from his scalp, or how his voice sounded when he first woke. 

Arthur never quite understood how John did it, had him wrapped around his finger without even trying.

A smile and Arthur would get weak at the knees, like a teen with a crush. 

Two lovesick fools with an unknown fate, a game of chance somehow made worth it simply because of each other. 

In ways they couldn’t describe, life didn’t seem so horrible if they had each other. 

Hearts connected by an invisible string, souls collided with one another’s. 

Arthur’s always been reserved, never quite showing his colors. Emotions hid, pushed down so deep they’d barley resurface. 

But with John, it changed. He was emotional, showed his deepest fears and worries; allowed himself to be vulnerable.

Let himself speak his mind, thoughts spewing without hesitations. 

John however, he’s rough around the edges, teeth bared like a wolf who’d been angered. Hot headed and loud-mouthed.

Never seen without a scowl, his eyes stare daggers into anybody he spares a glance at.  

Yet somehow so soft for Arthur; so unusually defenseless in his presence, a form of John nobody knew expect Arthur. 

Flesh and bones bared only for Arthur, insecurity and uncertainty shown without fighting. Soft smiles and laughs so easily given. 

John easily became Arthur safe haven. A beacon of light in the darkest of times. A place Arthur could shed his rough facade and let his heart show.

Arthur quickly became John’s home, a sense of security; safeness. Warm embraces seemed like coming home. 

Small ‘I love you’’s shared around a campfire, nobody seemed to notice when John moved into Arthur’s tent. 

A life of crime, gunpowder becoming a scent drenched into their clothes, dangerously playing with their lives. 

All that suddenly seemed scary, the thought of losing a life shared so lovingly to a bullet haunted their thoughts. 

Jobs suddenly became cautious, aim holding more purpose. 

Arthur and John we’re one suddenly, one heart, one life. 

And for both men, that was okay. 


End file.
